


Take Time Enough

by Mara



Category: Fuuma no Kojirou
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranko has stayed away for much of the last three years but it's time to return to the school and her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Time Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is based solely on the live version and I know nothing about the manga or anime.

Ranko tried not to sigh as she sat on the steps of her home, watching squirrels chase each other through the trees in the early afternoon sun. Even after three years, the house still seemed...empty without the shinobi visitors. It was part of the reason she'd chosen to go to America for a year and had traveled to other programs around Japan, in the hopes she would be able to return with equanimity.

And she supposed that to anyone except Himeko, she probably seemed calm and in control. She was fully prepared for her role as assistant principal of Hakuo Academy. Or at least as prepared as one could be on the verge of turning 20, she supposed.

Enough moping, she thought, standing up as she thought about the work that awaited her inside.

"We said you could call us," a voice said from behind her.

Whirling, a hand raised in defense, Ranko realized she recognized the voice. "Kojirou," she said, shaking her head.

He grinned at her, just as annoying as ever. "Hi, witchy woman."

"What are you doing?"

"I came to talk to you."

With a heavy sigh, she sank back down to the steps. "Fine. Talk." Half of her wanted to smack his head on principle of the thing and the other half was secretly glad to see him.

"I wanted to remind you that we said you could call. If you call, he'll come."

"He?" She glared.

Kojirou's grin got impossibly wider. "Just call. One time, okay?" And the wind stirred and he was gone.

Staring out at the yard, Ranko found the idea stuck in her brain and the face she'd tried so hard to forget loomed larger. "Ryouma," she whispered. Swallowing, she stood, facing in the direction of the Fuuma village. "Ryouma," she screamed. " _Ryouma!_ "

Then all the energy drained out of her and her shoulders slumped. She turned to head inside, nearly bumping into the dark-haired man who stood behind her. He inclined his head, his psychic eye shining in the slanting sun. "You called and I came," he said, his deep voice as hypnotic as she remembered.

Ranko blinked at him, feeling like an idiot. "I...I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have...there's no trouble."

"Kojirou said we would come if there was trouble. I said we would always be in the village. That we wouldn't run away."

"Oh." She wasn't sure what he meant.

"Three years ago, you..." He seemed at a loss for words.

"I apologize." She bowed, her face warming. "I shouldn't have said anything. I knew you were here to do a job."

"You were young."

"Exactly." She stood up, grasping at the excuse he held out. "I was young and I didn't—"

"No." He held up a hand. "You misunderstand."

She just blinked at him.

He studied her for a long moment. "Do you still feel that way?"

Closing her eyes, she wondered if it was possible to die of embarrassment. "Yes, I do," she said softly. "I never stopped." She couldn't lie, not about something this important.

Her eyes shot open as a hand touched her cheek. His expression... "You were young," Ryouma said, his hand dropping back to his side. "I had to decline. But now, you are grown."

"You said..." To her dismay, she heard her voice crack. "You felt nothing beyond gratitude." And how many times had she replayed that moment in her mind? Too many.

"I lied."

For the second time, she found herself speechlessly blinking at him. 

He looked away. "I believed you too young to hold such strong feelings. I...am not good with emotions."

Ranko couldn't help the small chuckle. "Really? I would never have guessed."

The small quirk of his lips was as clear as Kojirou's wildest expressions. "I had to leave before I changed my mind."

"I kept your patch." Flushing, she made herself go on. "Isn't that ridiculous? I took it with me to America."

"I'm glad." He bowed his head slightly. "As you can see, I chose to not replace it."

"Good. You shouldn't need to cover up your eye. It's part of you. Your power is part of you."

He seemed taken aback by her vehemence. "Thank you."

They stood awkwardly for a moment and Ranko suppressed laughter she was sure would come out hysterical. "What now?" she managed to ask.

"I'm not certain."

"Will you be in trouble?"

His lips quirked again and her heart beat faster. "I said that Kojirou would be a new kind of shinobi. I couldn't predict how fast things would change if he chose."

"I suppose we always underestimated him. But don't tell him I said that."

"Yes." He raised his hand again, gently caressing her cheek. "This is no longer forbidden. And you are of age."

She put her hand over his, leaning into his palm. "I know what I want, Ryouma."

"As do I." He paused. "But we both have obligations. It won't be easy."

"The best things never are." 

They stood in the setting sun, drinking in the sight of each other and Ranko smiled for what felt like the first time in years. "Come inside and I'll make us dinner."

"I promise not to eat all the rice."

Grinning, she used his hand to pull him toward the house.

\--end--


End file.
